


猫（4）

by yizhifeijuju



Series: 猫 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju
Summary: 大概就是世界顶级电竞选手Tony有一天捡了只猫回来取名Peter，结果外表高冷富二代Tony在撸猫路上一去不复返，后来偶然发现Peter是那种被人施了魔法的猫，真爱才能让他变成人形，虽然很老套的梗，但是我一定会好好写的！啊猫猫真是小天使我爱猫猫呜呜呜！





	猫（4）

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面：好久没有更新啦！失踪人口回归！  
> 学校的事情都忙的告一段落啦！  
> 球赛结束了！出国的事情也暂时告一段落！接下来就是安心养脚伤啦！以及要开始学习了！学语言什么的真的很容易遗忘啊呜呜呜  
> 还有！请大家对我催更！我记的梗开的文请都对我催更！我最近咕咕咕的念头占据了上风！

上一次说到Tony对Peter的占有欲，今天来讲讲Peter对Tony的占有欲。

众所周知，Tony是位花花公子。他的花边新闻大概和他在电竞上获得的成就一样多。

基地三楼是Tony的私人领地。一个月总有那么几天是大家不约而同不会踏足三楼。

不过最近似乎变得不太一样了。

“第四个。”Natasha倚着二楼上三楼的楼梯，右手食指勾着一件女士外套，递给气呼呼从三楼下来妆容花乱衣衫不整的女人，给手机那头看好戏的Wanda直播，“半个小时。”

“这才月初都已经是第四个被赶出来的了！你说Tony最近怎么回事？”Wanda趴在床上，晃动着两条长腿，咬着一根百奇巧克力棒，托着下巴，认真思考着，“你说会不会是Tony……”

“Come on, Wanda! 你忘了上个月那个封面女郎是怎么出来了的吗？”Natasha回想起那个场景，结结实实翻了个白眼。

“到底是哪里出了问题呢？”

“行了，你就别想那么多了，有空快点去看看Vision训练的怎么样了吧！”Natasha去厨房给自己倒了杯红酒。

“我……我才不要去看他训练呢！”Wanda红了脸，“我要睡觉了，晚安！”说着，慌乱地挂了电话。

Natasha笑了笑，去厨房给自己倒了杯红酒助眠。

Tony的房间里。

Tony瞪着窝在被子上的Peter：“说真的，你不准备给我一个解释吗？”

Peter舔了舔自己的爪子，不看他。

“这是你这个月挠走的第四个！第四个！第四个！只要我开始想要干点什么，你就跳上来挠人，关在门外就挠门！你到底想要怎么样啊！”Tony头疼地揪了揪Peter的耳朵。

Peter不耐烦地把Tony的手推开，甩了甩头，继续舔爪子。

“嘿，kid，我们得好好谈谈，好吗？”Tony放软态度，把Peter抱到膝盖上，轻轻给它顺毛，“我有自己的生活，Peter。在你来到这里之前，我就是这样的一个人，大家都知道我曾经睡过一年十二个封面女郎，我的私生活一向是媒体关注的焦点。”

Peter站了起来，挠了Tony一道，见了血，立马跳下了Tony的腿，跑了出去。

“见鬼！”Tony顾不上把Peter抓回来，给Pepper打了电话，“Pepper，立刻马上给我的私人医生打电话，让他给我赶紧过来，我被猫挠了！”

“我的老天，Tony！你知道现在几点吗？半夜一点！我求求你饶了我吧！我是Stark工业的CEO，你亲手把公司交到我手上的你忘了吗？不是你的什么全职保姆！”

“我不管！我被Peter挠了，这家伙不知道最近发了什么疯，挠走了好几个女人了。快点给私人医生打电话，我要死掉了！”Tony没好气地挂了电话。

他依旧想不通Peter为何最近行为如此反常。Peter来到基地之后从来没有挠过人，为什么从他开始往回带女人了之后就可是变得不同了呢？

手机铃声打断了他的思路：“嘿，Tony，我刚刚给你的私人医生打过电话了，他建议你先用酒精消个毒，他一会儿来给你打疫苗。就这样，不要打电话给我了，现在是下班时间，我也有自己的生活的！”身在酒吧的Pepper怒气冲冲地摔了电话，对着镜子整理了下妆容和衣着，走回了那个刚刚请她喝了一杯酒的男人对面落座。

Tony被Pepper吼得有些头疼。他开始认真回忆自己把装着酒精的医药箱放在了基地的哪个角落，结果把每个地方都否决了一遍。

于是他决定从自己的衣帽间里的小抽屉开始找起。

然后他发现了衣帽间里一片狼藉：高定几乎全部成了碎片，皮鞋上有着不同程度的划痕，内裤领带袜子满地都是……还有坐在狼藉之中的始作俑者Peter。

Peter察觉到Tony的怒火，身手矫健地撤离了犯罪现场，躲到Bucky屋里去了，害的今晚Steve又不能抱着爱人睡觉了。

Tony眼看着挠伤自己、在衣帽间捣乱的小恶魔从自己脚边溜过的时候快成一道闪电，咬牙切齿地大喊出“Peter Parker”，威力大到整个基地里睡了的没睡的都听到了。


End file.
